Togther Forever ,Literally
by The Sub-zero14
Summary: I can't think of a summary just read it


Demigods and Dancers Deuce's POV

"What's up guy's" I exclaimed as I walked into CeCe's apartment. "Hey Deuce" CeCe said. "Is Rocky here" I asked? "No she is at some summer camp" she said. "Well that is a surprise" I exclaimed. "Is Ty here" I asked? "Someone looking for me" Ty exclaimed as he walked in the door. "Hey where is Flynn" I asked. "For some reason he went with Rocky when she left" CeCe said. "Guys I heard some new people moved in next door" I said. "Why don't we go meet them" CeCe suggested. We walked next door knocked on the door and didn't get what we expected. A teenager opened the door he had shaggy blonde hair "Who's there" I heard a girly voice ask? "Some people" the boy said. "Well let them in" the girl said. "Come on in" the boy said. "All three of us walked in and saw a girl with blonde hair and one with auburn hair and 2 boys with blonde hair, one with electric blue eyes and one with sun color eyes. The boy with the blonde hair and sun color eyes said "I'm Alexander Alex for short this is my friend Jessica he gestured to the blond girl my other friend Jackson he nodded to the boy with the electric blue eyes and his girlfriend Alyssa. "Hey I'm Deuce and these are my friends CeCe and Ty I gestured to each person when I said their name.

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

"So where do you guys want to go" I asked. "Why don't the guys see one movie and the girls see one movie" Deuce exclaimed. "Or we could see one movie" I said. "Why don't we see Gnomeo and Juliet" I offered. When we got to the movie's we got our snacks and went into the theater. When the movie was over we walked out laughing. "That movie was hilarious" I exclaimed. As we were walking out of the theater a person walked up to us. "Can I talk to you" she asked? "I think you guys would be perfect for the picture I have been looking for" she exclaimed. "Guys run it's medusa she used the same excuse on me Jessica and a friend and because of her that friend is now a statue" I exclaimed. "What are you talking about" CeCe exclaimed. "I will tell you later" I said. I pulled out my sword and pulled my shield from my backpack. My shield went to full size. "Guys find some place to hide" I exclaimed. The three of them went to hide behind a cardboard cutout. Medusa ran at me and I swung at her and rolled to the side. She swung at me with her claws and hit my hand and my sword fell out of my hand. And she did the same thing with my shield. As she was about to kill me she remembered Deuce, CeCe, and Ty and ran over there. She knocked down the cutout and stared at CeCe right in the eyes and she started turning to stone. "No" Deuce exclaimed. He grabbed my sword and cut medusa's head off. After that CeCe started turning back to normal. When she was normal Deuce ran over to her. "Are you okay" he exclaimed. "I'm fine" she said. "We need to get out of here" I exclaimed. They leaned in and kissed when they pulled apart I reminded them that we needed to get out of here. They stood up and all of a sudden some pegasi came down and we rode to camp-Halfblood.

Chapter 3

Deuce's POV

After what happened back there I thought that I was losing my mind until the kiss. CeCe and I said nothing the whole ride to the camp. When the pegasi landed I swear I almost fell on my face because my legs where asleep. "Ok explain everything what was that thing how did it turn CeCe to stone and how did it almost kill Alex with its nails" I shouted. "That was medusa she turned CeCe to stone because she was cursed and she almost killed me because her nails have poison in them" Alex said. "Guy's what on earth is going on" I heard a voice say. Someone walked through the crowd and I immediately recognized her. "Rocky what are you doing here" I exclaimed. "I'm not the only one come on up dude" she said. Someone else came up and I recognized him to be my little friend "Flynn what are you doing here" I exclaimed.

Chapter 4

Alex's POV

"What's up Rocky" I said. "You know her" CeCe asked? "Yeah she's my girlfriend" I exclaimed. "Wait you have a boyfriend" Ty exclaimed. "Yeah we've been going out for about a month" Rocky said. "Well cool" Ty said with a weird look on his face. "I'm so proud of you" CeCe exclaimed. "He is really cute" CeCe whispered. "Well my parents are supposed to be the hottest gods" I exclaimed. "Well my mom is Aphrodite goddess of beauty and my dad is Apollo the hottest of all male gods" I said. "Well that explains it" CeCe said. "Well we have news" Chiron said. "What" I asked? "Poseidon's trident and Hephaestus's hammer have been stolen" Chiron said. "Really come on how many gods items are going to be stolen I mean seriously it's getting annoying " I shouted. "Well lets chose the people for the quest" Chiron said. "Well I think Alex should lead the quest since he is being framed for stealing the items" Jessica said. "Wait what I am being framed" I said. "Yeah now chose your people" Chiron said. "Can i chose 4 people because if I can I choose Rocky, Deuce, CeCe, and Ty" I exclaimed. "Yeah you can choose 4 people so everyone that's going, go pack" Chiron exclaimed. After everyone was finished we left on bus. "So Deuce how long have you and CeCe been going out" I asked? "We never started going out" he exclaimed. "Whatever you say" I said. "Rocky come over here" I exclaimed. "I can't we are still moving" she shouted to me. "Well come over here when we stop" I said. "Ok" she said.

Chapter 5

Rocky's POV

"So Rocky how long have you known that you were a demigod" CeCe asked me. "The top 5 people that have been here the longest are Annabeth Chase she is my half-sister , Alex my hot boyfriend is next then it's his brother Jack, then it's Jacks girlfriend Kim then it is me" I explained. "So I have been here for 8 years" I said. As the bus came to a stop I walked over to Alex because he wanted to talk to me. "So what did you want to talk about"? I asked him. "Deuce go talk to CeCe" Eric exclaimed. "Ok what I wanted to talk about was that Deuce wants to ask CeCe out" Alex exclaimed. "I knew it" I shouted. "Deuce come over here" I shouted. "So Deuce you struck out" I asked him. "More like chickened out" he said. "Why did the bus stop" I asked the driver? "The engine shut down" he said. "We will stay in here" I shouted back. Three women stayed in here also. "We have been waiting for you" all three of them said at the same time in a monster voice. "Who are you" Ty asked. "They're the 3 furies" I said. Alex pulled out his sword and activated his shield, I pulled out my to hunting knives, Deuce pulled out his sword that he got from the weapons shed had made him and Ty pulled out his special sword that he had found in the weapons shed it was a double ended sword one end celestial bronze and the other tempest steel and CeCe pulled out her tempest steel knife's. They turned into their true form and attacked us.

Chapter 6

Alex's POV

"What do we do" Ty shouted while dodging a lash from the furies fiery whip. "Just fight and dodge their attacks" I shouted back. She lashed her whip across my shield right before I threw my sword at her and she dissolved into dust. But another one lashed her whip across my arm and cut it. "AAAAAGGGGGHHH" I screamed. At the same time she lashed my arm again in the same place and all of a sudden she turned to dust. "Thanks Rocky" I said. "No problem" she replied. As quick as they appeared they all turned to dust. "Can someone get me some nectar" Rocky shouted. That's all I heard before I lost consciousness because of the pain. When I woke up I was leaning on a tree. "Where are we" I asked. "We are in the labyrinth if there is any way to find those things this is the way" Rocky said. "We might never get out of here why did you even think about this" I shouted. "There is an exit right down the hall we know exactly where the things are" Rocky said. " I think I know where each one is they are probably in a place that is the opposite from the element that it's god represents so the trident would be in a volcano and the hammer would be in an aquarium" I said. "How did you figure that out so far" Rocky asked. "I had a dream" I said. After we left it had been almost 2 days before we found a volcano. "Ok we are here" I said. "This looks like the volcano where Percy and Annabeth had their first kiss so the trident is probably in the telikhine class" I said. We walked over to the room and opened the door and realized I had made a big mistake all the monsters were staring at us.

Chapter 7

CeCe's POV

All of the see dog things that I heard where called telikhines ran at us each one of them screaming "I want to eat that one". In a matter of seconds allot of them where dead but there was 2 8 feet tall ones that were backing Deuce and Alex up to the lava. "Go get the trident we'll be fine" Alex shouted. I ran into the room scanned the room and found the trident in a cart I ran out of the room. "Get out of here we will be fine" Alex shouted. Ty started running out but Rocky and I couldn't move. "Guys come on he said they would be fine" Ty shouted. We started running but not in the direction of the exit we I grabbed Deuce's jacket collar and Rocky grabbed Alex's shirt collar and we both kissed them. "Good luck" we said simultaneously and ran out. When we got out of there we ran all the way to one of the only Aquariums in New York. The whole time we were running there Rocky and I were crying. When we walked in the front door a person that worked here asked us what was wrong. "Our boyfriends are dead" I said. "I'm so sorry" she said. We started walking around and after 4 hours of walking we finally found the hammer. We got it and took it to Olympus along with the trident. We gave the trident to Poseidon and the hammer to Hephaestus and walked out back to Camp.

Chapter 8

Alex's POV

I woke up on a raft that was made out of logs and was very sturdy. I looked around and saw that Deuce was with me and was already awake. "Dude where are we" I asked? "We are on a raft going to camp-halfblood because it's a magical raft" he said. "How long have we been on this thing" I asked? "About 10 hours" he said and at the same time I heard a bump. "We're here" he said. We ran up the hill and stopped because of something that we heard. "We assume that they are dead because they have been missing for 2 weeks now" I heard Chiron say. "It would only be fair to let their closest friends to burn their shrouds" he said I realized he was talking about me and Deuce. CeCe and Rocky came up to the fire with pieces of cloth that I realized where burial shrouds our shrouds. "They were the best people in our lives" they said simultaneously. My brother Jack and his girlfriend my friend Kim started walking in our direction and when they got close they got wide-eyed and shouted "Guys they are right over here". Everyone turned around and CeCe and Rocky ran over and they hugged us till I could have sworn my ribs broke. "Ok please let go of me now" Deuce and I sad simaltainiusly. "Where have you been" Rocky shouted. "We got lost" I said. "Lost you have been gone for 2 weeks" CeCe shouted. "Sorry so did you get the trident and the hammer back" I asked? "Yeah" Rocky said. "Well that means that the whole feud between the gods is over" I said. "AAAGGGHHH" I screamed.

Chapter 10

Jack's POV

All of a sudden my brother screamed and doubled over like someone had punched him. When he came up his eyes were miniature suns. "It's all over" he exclaimed but it wasn't in his voice it sounded like a titan. Percy came forward " I recognized that voice it sounds like Hyperion" he said. "Right you are Jackson it's me Hyperion" my brother said. "I have finally escaped that prison you encased me in" Hyperion said. All of a sudden Deuce did the same thing and when he came up his eyes were the color of the ocean "It's me Oceanus" he said. Oceanus pulled out a weapon that looked like a trident. "Isn't that a trident" I exclaimed. "It's not a trident it's the trident" Oceanus exclaimed. Hyperion pulls out a sword. "What is that a sword" I exclaimed. "It's no ordinary sword it's the sword of fire" he exclaimed. The sword all of a sudden caught on fire he swung it and fire shot at us. "Whoa" I shouted and rolled out of the way. I pulled out my sword and my shield and charged at Hyperion. 10 minutes later. We couldn't defeat them everyone was on the ground and couldn't get up because we were in so much pain the only people that were up and fighting were Rocky and CeCe. And all of a sudden everything happened so quick Rocky disarmed Hyperion and pulled him out of Alex and Alex collapsed and CeCe did the same thing with Deuce. Just when we thought we were going to win the titans turned the tables on the girls. Alex and Deuce picked up the tempest steel knives and killed the Titan's. I prayed that it would start raining nectar and it did Everyone got up and went back to their cabins. Rocky and CeCe ran up to Alex and Deuce and gave them monster hugs.

Chapter 11

Alex's POV

Poseidon came down to camp-halfblood and asked if he could talk to me. "Alex since the trident that the girls gave me is more powerful than the one that Oceanus used to when he possessed Deuce so I'm giving it to you" he said. After my talk we got Deuce and CeCe and Rocky and I and Jack and Kim went on a triple date. We walked along the beach and sat down on the perfect spot. "This is the perfect night" the girls said simaltainiusly. "Not yet" all of us boys said at the same time and kissed the girls. Next morning we all got on the busses to go to school coincidentally Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, Jack, Kim, and I are all going to the same school. "See all you guys next year" I shouted before walking onto the bus and taking a seat next to Rocky. And again coincidentally all 6 of us are in the same class.


End file.
